


Buenos Aires

by syuyaa



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syuyaa/pseuds/syuyaa
Summary: 素敵な天国見つけましょう。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 11





	Buenos Aires

“小伙子，这么早就出门啊？”  
房东太太和善地在院子里除着草，看到金建学出门问了一句。  
“嗯，”金建学脸上出现了一丝羞赫，“要去给我爱人买点早餐，他还在睡觉。”  
“年轻人可真是恩爱呢…来这里旅行吗？”  
“对，”他低头摸了摸手指上的戒指，又强调了一句，“是蜜月旅行啊。”

“但是啊，如果喝不到泡菜汤的话会很想念的…”  
“阿根廷当然不会有泡菜汤了，”金建学摸着孙东柱蹭进他怀里的脑袋，“连泡菜都不会有的吧。”  
“啊~~~”，孙东柱不满地推开了他的手，“你不会给我做吗？”  
“家里的厨师做的比我好多了吧，别瞎想了。”  
“你怎么总是这样…”男孩的脸颊即使在虚幻的月光下也清楚地鼓起来了，逗得金建学低声笑起来。  
“你这个人真的一点情调都没有吧，脑子都被肌肉代替长了。”孙东柱闻言更生气了，狠狠地掐上了金建学健壮的手臂。  
金建学痛的很，又忌惮声音被人听到，五官挤压成了一团。  
“大少爷啊，真的很痛的。”  
“不许这么叫我！”  
“总有一天我会去的，你信不信？”  
孙东柱的眼睛很坚决，照进了最亮的月光，闪烁着瞪着他看。  
金建学无声地叹了一口气，仰身吻上那双眼睛。

“又出去玩了吗？”  
金建学摸着黑进院子，被拿着清扫工具在门口的房东太太吓了一大跳。  
“啊，是的…今天去五月广场了，人太多了，东柱挤得累到了，先回去了。”  
“哦？在楼上吗？”  
房东太太看起来有点疑惑，但是还是笑着应了。  
“对了，不用帮我们打扫楼上了，我自己来就可以了。”  
金建学把看起来大的过分的行李箱抬进了门槛。  
“我叫我儿子来帮忙吧？这里面装的是什么啊…？”  
金建学退了两步，几乎做出了防御性姿势，迅速地把行李箱藏到了身后。  
“是，是东柱的东西。他可是个小少爷呢，讲究多的很，被碰坏了还会骂我的。”他挠了挠头发，耳朵又红了起来。  
“想不到这么会照顾人啊…”  
健谈的太太话匣子一时合不上，金建学捏着行李箱的手指紧得指节泛起了白。  
“我是…我以前是他的保镖，一直负责照顾他的生活的。”  
磨蹭了好久金建学才终于上了楼，在浴缸里抚摸起孙东柱被磕得有点青紫的膝盖。  
“早就和你说不要来这种地方了嘛…”  
没得到回答，他坐在浴缸边，牵着紧紧戴着戒指的那只手。  
“行吧行吧，别闹别扭了，是我没照顾好你。”

“脚又错了，不是那边！…笨死了，不要教你了！！”  
“东柱啊，我不像你，可没从小学过这么高雅的舞蹈…”  
金建学累得躺到了地板上。  
孙东柱把一瓶水扔到他身上。  
“快点喝了起来继续，老头好不容易不在，我要教你这种木头才是累死了。”  
但是又没有机会…  
金建学翻了个身，少年发尖带着一点汗珠，脸颊红扑扑地，怎么看都是高兴得不行的样子，话到嘴边就又咽了回去。  
就当是做了一场梦也好吧。  
孙东柱在小房间画了一个圈，嘴边吟唱出有些异域风情的曲调来。  
金建学终于能稳稳地接住旋转的身躯的最后，孙东柱搂上他的脖颈跳到了他身上。闷热的午后只有蝉鸣在干哑地响着，但他们的汗水融合在一起，比任何时候都亲密无间。

“对不起，东柱啊，没法带你出去了…”  
“不过我去看了你说的街头探戈舞者，确实很美呢，比你跳的还好…这么说的话你会打我吧？”  
他按响了桌上的古老的唱片机。  
少年白净的手指搭在他肩头，像是依托着，扣得紧紧得。

灯光亮起来得那一瞬间，金建学无法避免地像普通人一样被刺激得闭上了眼睛。  
却是孙东柱先站起来了，走到前面去，他慌忙地拦住他，挡下了狠狠抽过来的手杖。他下跪，然后求饶，卑微地伏在地板上，像是脑内演练了无数遍那样揽过所有的过错，只希冀神能放过另一个男孩。  
孙东柱在他后面说着不是的或者是什么，而后甚至是哭喊的叫声，而他甚至来不及扭头去看他的爱人最后一眼。  
“金建学，你给我回来！”  
孙东柱在撕心裂肺地喊着，金建学两只手腕都被人拖着，踢出了门外。  
“滚回你该去的地方去，你就是这么对待孙家对你的恩情的吗？”  
他在铁门外跪了一夜，男孩的声音依旧在脑子里响彻着，历历在目。  
但是那扇门，再无向他开启的可能。

“你不觉得租我们楼上的小伙子很奇怪吗…说是带着爱人来的，可是明明只有他一个人啊？”  
“别多管闲事了，担心的话，过几天找个理由让他退租吧。”

“东柱啊，我想了很久，还是一定要带你来这里…”  
金建学把他扶起来，搭在肩膀上。  
“你说的没错，你总有一天会到这里来的。”  
你看啊，他们在跳舞，张扬又明艳。现在好了，我们也可以加入他们，像你教过我的那样。他们的舞步不论有多轻巧，都一定会对我们艳羡不已，不论是白色的大理石围栏还是黑曜石一样的夜空，都像是天堂的样子。  
他们好像不欢迎我们呢，都走远了，你看，这里也没有你想象中的那么好。  
“我吗？”  
但是比我想象的还好，比天堂还好。  
“东柱啊，不要担心，他们再也不会追上我们了…”

“你听说了吗，孙家的少爷被保镖杀了，不知道怎么的带到国外去了，还是很远的地方，哪里来着…？布宜诺斯艾利斯？”  
“啊？…可我听说孙家少爷是自己跳楼的啊。”  
“我这辈子第一次看南美洲的新闻，你看…晚上泡在出租屋浴缸的福尔马林药水里，白天装在行李箱里带出去…“  
“这个金什么，是疯子吗？”  
“…最后在广场上众目睽睽之下把尸体拿出来，然后一起跳河了，尸体到现在都没有找到…”  
“不过这个广场可真漂亮，有一天有钱了我也要去那边旅游…”  
“你可算了吧…“

那枚戒指好好地戴在他手上。  
任何人都无法，将他们分开了。


End file.
